Making Friends
by Kasune
Summary: Josephine has lived her entire life without much of a social circle, more often getting on the nerves of her peers. But kicked out of her home into a world where survival means more than saying the right words at the right time, it quickly becomes apparent that even the deadliest of warriors don't survive long without someone to watch their back.
1. Chapter 1

"War. War never changes.

"Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage.

"In the year 2077, after millennia of armed conflict, the destructive nature of man could sustain itself no longer. The world was plunged into an abyss of nuclear fire and radiation.

"But it was not, as some had predicted, the end of the world. Instead, the apocalypse was simply the prologue to another bloody chapter of human history. For man had succeeded in destroying the world – but war, war never changes.

* * *

The lab was in fairly good shape, as far as post war conditions allowed. There wasn't much rubble, and most of the computers were in optimal conditions, instead of just one or two of them. A young man sat at one terminal, cataloging information about the radscorpion cadaver next to him, occasionally poking at the dissected body. His brown hair is combed neatly, the lab coat hanging on his frame nearly pristine.

Nearby, a woman with raven haired tied in a bun prods at a plant, inspecting the fruit hanging from it. She occasionally types a note or observation in the terminal next to her. She pulls off one of the fruit, setting it in a dissection tray.

A black woman in a red robe dashed into the room, a smile on her face. Checking the room to make sure both scientists are here, she stops just inside the door. "We're going east!" She proclaims loudly.

The two scientists stop at hearing the exclamation, exchanging glances before looking at the robed woman. "I'm sorry, Catherine. What was that?" The male scientist asked carefully.

Catherine's grin grew wider as she got ready to explain. "Elder Lyons is taking an expedition out to Washington D.C. We're hoping to find a treasure trove of technology. The Pentagon alone should have plenty of tech that was never even put to use."

The female scientist leaned forward, looking over her computer terminal. "So, you're leaving us?"

"Pfft." The robed woman held back a laugh. "As if you could get rid of me that easily." She stood up straight, putting on an air of authority. "James, Madison. As Elder Lyons Scribe, I have been tasked with putting together a science team we can trust, given that we will only have nominal support from the main branch. Alongside Scribe Rothschild as our preeminent expert on Vault Tec Technology and Scribe Jameson to handle communications, I have deigned it necessary to take along a botanist and biologist to help ensure the health and well being of the expedition."

"We're going east?" James and Madison said in unison.

"Yes!" Catherine practically bounced. "Haven't you been listening? Get together what you can carry, we're supposed to leave in the morning, and we can't suffer any delays."

James stood up, taking a step towards Catherine. "Are you sure this isn't something you want to keep in house. I know how some of the Elders can get."

Catherine laughed as she turned to leave the room. "Please. What's the worst that can happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

The room was very well lit, as well as could be managed with the available lighting. Most of the light was focused on a gurney, upon which a black woman lay, her legs bent and spread apart. "Hngh!" She groaned, pain racking through her body.

"Come on, darling." A man in a lab coat said as he held the woman's hand. "Push. You can do it. Just a little more now."

A female doctor stood at the end of the gurney, her hands between the woman's legs. After a final groan, a crying filled the room, and the doctor pulled back a little baby. "You did it, Catherine." She smiled, looking down at the baby.

The man moved over behind the doctor, looking over her shoulder. "Let's see, is it a boy or a girl?"

The doctor finished cleaning blood off the baby. "It's a girl, James."

"It's a girl?" The man took a step back after he got a good look at the baby. "A girl!" James turned his attention towards Catherine. "We've got a daughter, Catherine! A beautiful, healthy baby girl!"

Catherine smiled weakly, trying to look over at her daughter. "Oh...oh James...we did it...a daughter...our beautiful daughter..."

The man turned his attention back to the baby. "You've got a bright future ahead of you, sweetie. I'm sure of it..." He reached down to pick her up. "Look at you, look at you...Hi, there." He used his free hand to lightly poke her nose. "I'm your daddy, Sweetheart. Daddy." He moved so that Catherine could also see their daughter. "And you're going to be our-"

"Josephine." Catherine spoke up.

"Hmm..." He looked between the little girl in his arms. "Yes. I think it suits her. She's going to look a lot like her mom."

"Ohhh...she's beautiful..." Catherine chuckled weakly. "Has her father's eyes."

"Yes. It's a big world out there, full of all kinds of people. I wonder what sort of person you'll end up being?"

Catherine's laughs grows lighter, weaker.

"Catherine?" James looks over at the woman on the gurney. "Catherine! She's in cardiac arrest! Madison, take Josephine out of here!" He turns to hand the baby to the female doctor. "Move!" He dashed back to Catherine's side, doing compressions on her chest. "One, one thousand. Two, one thousand...Come on!"

Madison ran out of the room with Josephine held tightly in her arms.

"Hang on, Catherine! Hang on..."/p

* * *

"Dad?" A bespectacled teenager stood in the doorway to his office, clutching at her sides. "I-I don't feel well..."

The office was littered with papers and clipboards. It was mind boggling, really, how much physical paperwork was lying around, considering almost all the important work was done on the computer terminals. Dr. James Vander ignored the clutter, though, taking a quick glance at his pipboy to check the date before turning his full attention to his daughter. "Is that so?" He smiled, indicating for her to sit on his desk as he walked around. "Let me get a look at you then."

"Kay." The teenager sat down on the desk, looking at her father as he grabbed a retinoscope off one of the nearby tables.

Dr. Vander shined a light in her eyes, clucking his tongue as he set down the instrument. "Say ahh."

"Ugh." She moaned, opening her mouth wide.

The good doctor put one hand on her chin, turning her head left, then right, then up, using his other hand to lightly tap her ribs. "Hmm..."

"What is it."

Dr. Vander smiled as he looked at his daughter. "As near as I can tell, you're a perfectly healthy sixteen year old girl, Josephine. So, yes, you do have to go to class and take your G.O.A.T."

Josephine scowled, her shoulders slumping. "But I'm sick, Dad. Really."

"No, you're not. Really." Dr. Vander sat down in one of the chairs in his office. "When I started studying medicine, one of the first things I learned was how to spot a kid playing sick to get out of taking a test. You'll do fine. It's not so bad. Everyone has to take it when they're sixteen. I had to, you have to, and so does everyone else." He gave a sly grin. "And most everyone makes it through without a scratch."

"If you say so..." The teenager groaned, adjusting her glasses.

The doctor shook his head. "Hey, it's not my call. Those are the rules, and everyone in the Vault has to follow the rules." He leaned forward, placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "You know what the Overseer says: 'We're born in the Vault. We die in the Vault. Each is tested to determine their abilities, that they may work for the betterment of all Vault residents.' Sound familiar?"

Josephine chuckled in spite of herself. "Sounds like the lecture Amata and I got when we snuck into the Vault Access Tunnel." She cast her gaze at the ground. "Don't see why we can't leave the Vault. Shouldn't it be safe outside by now?"

A pained look crossed Dr. Vander's face, but he put on a smile before his daughter could see. "That's...that's not the way it works. And you know it won't do to go around asking questions like that. Especially not around the Overseer." He stood up, hugging his daughter. "This Vault...it's, well, it's not perfect, I know. But it is your home. You're safe here and as long as you don't go riling up the Overseer, you always will be." He let go of his daughter, looking her in the eyes. "But what's up there, on the outside...that's not the life I want for you, the life your mother would have wanted for you."

"Dad, I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean..."

"It's alright..." He muttered, kissing her forehead. "Your mother...she had great things in mind for you. Which means you need to stop stalling, and get on to class."

The teenager stood up, gazing down at the floor. "Alright."

"Honey, please. Take these tests seriously." Dr. Vander smiled as he walked back around his desk. "The last thing I need is your mother haunting me because her only child became a garbage burner."

Josephine smiled back as she touched the door control. "Sure thing, Dad."

"Hey, hey, hey, sport!" A man in a lab coat and glasses greeted her as she walked through the doorway. "It's been a while since you stopped in here to see us."

The teenager looked down at the floor. "I, yeah-"

"Big day of the G.O.A.T., huh? Say no more." The man winked, reaching forward to tousle her hair. "I remember how frightening it could be. But it's really not that bad, especially for someone as bright as you."

"Thanks, Jonas."

"Knock 'em dead, cutie." Jonas smirked as he lightly popped her shoulder.

Josephine giggled, the medic's levity carrying her out of the clinic.

"Why won't you Tunnel Snakes just leave me alone?

The teenager groaned as she heard the all too familiar argument down the hall. Indeed, rounding the corner revealed three boys in leather jackets surrounding a girl in a jumpsuit and blocking her path through the hallway.

"I can show you a real tunnel snake, Amata."

"Ugh, like I-"

Josephine sneaks up behind the group, throwing her arm around one of the boys shoulders. "Hey, Wally, what's up?"

The boy throws her arm off his shoulder, poking a finger into her chest. "Back off, Spaz. This is Tunnel Snake business."

"Are you saying I should, I dunno, know and fear that name?"

Wally pushed her backwards. "Everybody knows the Tunnel Snakes, cause we rule this Vault."

"You tell her, Wally!" One of the boys replied. "Tunnel Snakes rule!"

"Now, buzz off." Wally dismissively waved his hand for the teenager to scram. "Me and Butch, we're just having some fun with this chick."

"So, it's true what they say?" Josephine smirked as she moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"Show it to-" Wally spun back around to face her. "What was that?"

"Oh, just that Butch could tell you to do anything, and you would jump to it." The teenager smiled suggestively. "And I mean anything."

"What? What kind of shit is that? No one talks that way about Wally Mack!" He punched Josephine in the stomach. "Butch, we're done here!"

The third boy stopped leering at the girl, looking at Wally. "Done? We're not done!" He stepped forward, poking Wally in the chest. "I say when we're done."

"Don't know who put you in charge. C'mon, Paul." Wally scowled, walking away from the group.

"Are you sure?" The black boy muttered, looking between his two friends. "Okay." He socked Josephine in the arm, before heading after Wally. "Tunnel Snakes rule!"

The girl smiled mischievously as Butch was left alone.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, we're going. But this isn't over." Butch reached forward and poked Josephine's forehead. "And don't think I don't know what you did, twerp."

Rubbing her shoulder, the teenager turned her attention towards Amata. "So, what did I get involved with today, Chubs?"

"Gah." She responded with an exasperated sigh. "Beats me, Red. It's like they think I get special privileges because I'm the Overseer's daughter." She rolled her eyes as the two started walking towards class. "Assholes."

"Well, techincally..."

Amata groaned, casting a glance at her friend. "Not you too?"

"Do you really think it's a coincidence you usually get cafeteria detail while me and Butch are radroach hunting?"

"Fine, you have a point." Amata grunted after a moment's thought. "Doesn't mean they have to mess with me cause my dad's a jerk."

Josephine sighed, looking around. "Then, start volunteering for some of the grimy jobs. Get your hands dirty and stand up for yourself. I'll even show you how, if you start coming to the gym with me." She smiled, poking at Amata's stomach. "Course, you're probably gonna have to lay off the fancy lads."

Amata swatted her hand aside. "Will you cut it out?" She rushed on ahead to get into the classroom.

The teenager smirked as she watched her friend walk away. She shakes her head, following into the classroom.

* * *

"This isn't fair." Amata scowled, setting her tray down at one of the empty booths.

Josephine smiled as she slid into the booth on the other side of the table. "It isn't healthy, is what it is." She grabbed her fork, lightly poking at her food.

Amata grumbled, pointing at the teenagers tray. "Why do you get a snack cake if I don't?"

"Let you grab those dandy boy apples, didn't I?" She stated, pulling her tray a little closer. "You're going to be standing still for the rest of the afternoon, while I'm going to be working off my meal radroach hunting. If you're going to refuse to work out, you need to go on a diet."

"Still not fair." She grumbled, picking up her utensils to cut up her meal. "Don't even like apples..." She looked up to see someone entering the cafeteria as she took a bite out of the piece of steak. "'Ey, Daddy!" She used her knife to wave at the Overseer.

"Hello, girls. How was the G.O.A.T.?" He said, walking over to their booth.

"Glad it's over. Got Shift Supervisor."

"Loyalty Inspector."

"Didn't know you had it in you, Ms. Vander. Glad to see you becoming a model citizen." He turned his attention towards his daughter. "And Amata, I'm glad to see that you're deciding to eat healthier."

Josephine put on a mischievous grin as Amata shot a dark glare at her. "Actually, Amata was just telling me that she's considering volunteering for radroach duty. Y'know, see how the other half lives." She tapped the fancy lads box so that Amata would notice it.

"Really? Is this true, Amata?"

"Yes," the girl forced a smile. "Can't be a good supervisor if I don't know how the work is done."

"Ah. It is so good to see you thinking about your future." He smiled, patting her shoulder. "I'll go inform Mr. DeLoria that he'll be switching duties with you this afternoon. Enjoy your lunch, girls." The Overseer walked away, exiting the cafeteria.

After he had left the cafeteria, Amata grumbled, leaning forward to grab the box of snack cakes. "That was mean."

Josephine smiled, grabbing the apples from her friends tray. "Hey, we're supposed to look out for each others well being. Sometimes that means being mean."


End file.
